


Beautiful

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, RIP, Sexual Content, Shameful smut, Smut, Wall Sex, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galina awakens something in Arkved that she certainly hadn't expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize to my parents for this.

“So uh...what was this called, again?” Arkved lay naked on the bed, staring down at Galina, who was settled nonchalantly between his legs with his manhood right in her--considerably smaller--hand. However, she simply stared up at him.

“Seriously? I told you  _ literally _ one minute ago.”

“You did?”

“Y--okay, let me say it again and then I’m done answering it.  _ Blowjob _ .”

To say he looked confused would be an understatement. “So you’re...going to...blow on it? Or..blow it up? Neither of those sound terribly pleasant.”

Galina rolled her eyes and went back to stroking him in silence, watching him grow and grow by the second. Then again, the fact that he’d only had sex three or four times now probably attributed to his quick arousal. It was silent for a few moments, but it wasn’t long before he started talking again.

“So what are you going to do?” 

With a quiet chuckle, she looked up at him, “Would you rather me explain this to you, or tell you that it’s going to feel really good and show you?”

“I uh...the second one.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought, the second one.” He thought a moment before nodding confidently, laying his head back against the pillow and resolving not to talk anymore, focusing on the stroking of her fingers.

Only moments later he was painfully hard, and it only took a glance in Galina’s direction for him to break his resolution into pieces. He seemed to be rather surprised, more so than worried. “Woah! You’re going to use your mouth?!”

As she didn’t expect it, Galina jumped and glared up at him. “Arkved!” She snapped, though not at all in a disciplinary manner.

“Sorry! Sorry.” 

As Galina dipped her head down and took his tip in between her lips, Arkved...reacted, in a more extreme way than she’d expected. The Altmer made a noise somewhere between a yelp, a moan, and a sneeze, bucking his hips up and forcing the Nord to reel her head back so that she didn’t take more of it than she was capable. Momentarily, her feathers were ruffled, but his babbling apologies and adorably incomprehensible noises quickly put wiped any notion of irritation from her mind. Gently, she guided him to rest back on the bed and gave a little nod once he’d calmed down enough. 

Seeing as she couldn’t quite speak, she simply dipped her head down-- _ slowly _ \--and listened to the various murmurs and groans coming from above her. 

Even though that naked Elf she’d so brutally incapacitated was larger than him, he was just about as large as he  _ needed _ to be. Which meant, of course, that she could fit more into her mouth, though not all of him. So as soon as he neared her throat, she pulled back just as slowly, keeping her lips rather tightly sealed around his shaft. 

To say Arkved moaned would be an understatement, as his large hand practically shot down to rest on her smaller head, and he let out a noise that would likely shake the trees around the house. It took every drop of Galina’s willpower not to start laughing. 

Luckily, the Altmer seemed to calm down well enough as she continued with her almost painfully slow sucking. His palm was a bit sweaty on top of her head, but she decidedly ignored that and paid more attention to how else he was reacting. Under her palms, she could feel his abdominal muscles twitching, and around her, his legs shifted and his toes curled. Not to mention the fact that he was making several different grunting and groaning sounds.

It kept up like this for almost a minute before his moans became tellingly silent and he began to throb and twitch between her lips. Not  _ particularly _ wishing for a bad taste in her mouth for the rest of the night, she pulled off of him and sat back.

Though initially, she started moving her hands back to finish him off, the splatter of something warm on them told her she didn’t have to. As he finished, he bucked his hips and squirmed, panting hard once he slumped back to the bed.

“W--woah..and..that wa-was...a blow...blowup?”

Once again, he proved he was able to be a lovable idiot in any situation that may arise. “No a b--you know, don’t worry about it until you can focus later.” She nodded and swallowed hard, looking him over thoroughly. Only now did she realize how antsy and uncomfortably hot she was. Further inspection told that her thighs were soaked--as were the bedsheets underneath her. At least she’d found a new turn-on?

Nevertheless, she crawled up over him and planted a deep kiss on his unsuspecting lips. For more than a few moments, he didn’t seem to realize what was happening, as-evidenced by his flailing arms, but he very quickly calmed down, going back to lying there.

She held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking away and moving down, planting small nips and licks across his jaw, causing his breath to once again pick up. As she neared his ear, she placed her mouth just near it and practically breathed out a whisper, “Talos, I need you  _ so _ badly.”

  
This seemed to light a--rather timid--fire underneath him as he gently took her by the waist and repositioned them that he was on top of her, with his palms planted on either side of her head. As he dipped his head down to kiss her timidly, she could feel him brush up against her and she gave a little whine into his mouth, squirming a little bit. 

Arkved knew, whenever Galina whined, that she was getting rather impatient. And an impatient Galina was a nightmare to deal with. A tiring, extremely sexy nightmare, however, he didn’t want to torment her. Rather slowly, he slid into her with a groan that covered the Nord’s own breathy moan. 

Her arms came up to wrap around his neck as he continued to push into her, almost exactly to the point she’d stopped him last time. Of all the things he remembered, she supposed that wasn’t the worst thing. She couldn’t stand all the being careful for long, though, and she let out a rather shaky breath. “Go on..go all the way in.”

Arkved seemed a bit surprised, “A-are...are you sure?”

She nodded without a word, resting her head back against the pillow. He was going rather slowly, and at the moment, that simply wasn’t enough. With a little whimper, she lifted her hips up. “Don’t go slow, please.” Her rather pitiful plea stoked the fire in him, awoke something primal. He surged forward, their hips locking with a loud slap and a moan from Galina. “Keep going!” Instead of panting, her voice was low and husky, 

Obligingly, he kept his pace, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and thrusting harder than he ever had before. Quite simply, it drove Galina crazy. Her nails dug into his neck and she kicked her legs up over his waist, locking her ankles together to desperately try to keep hold of him. Somewhere through the haze of pleasure, she figured maybe he’d been reading.

That was, of course, before he grabbed her up by the waist and slid off the bed, carrying over over and practically slamming her against the dresser on the other side of the room. Her head dropped back and allowed him access to her neck, which his lips promptly attacked voraciously as he picked up his pace again.

Unconsciously, as she began to absolutely rocket towards her peak, she began panting, ‘ah, ah, ah!’ in time with his thrusts, each one rocking the dresser behind them and knocking several books off. Arkved, however, was rather silent. 

In no time at all, Galina had fallen over the edge, her vision going completely white, and somewhere in the distance, she could hear herself screaming to the ceiling. It took quite a time for her to come crashing back to reality, but as she did, Arkved was  _ still _ going. Even as she sagged in his arms, she simply lifted his head and recaptured her lips.

Thanks to the rather rapid pace, and the fact that she had already finished once, she came rather quickly for a second time, finally eliciting a reaction from the Altmer. His thrusts started becoming more erratic and frantic, before, without much warning, he bottomed out in her and spilled over, causing a shudder to run up Galina’s spine and her arms to tighten around his neck.

As soon as the tension left his body, Arkved stumbled back and flopped onto the bed, Galina bouncing on him lightly with a giggle. She pushed up and rolled off to the side, her legs hanging off of the bed just like his. “W-woah..I w...wasn’t expecting that.” Her attempt at speaking while catching her breath resulted in some rather broken Tamrielic, but the point came across rather well.

Arkved wiped the sweat from his brow, nodding quietly. “Neither...neither was I,” he admitted with a somewhat sheepish laugh, crawling back onto the bed and flopping onto the pillow, pulling Galina up with one arm and resting her on top of him, as-was the general protocol with the both of them.

“Well, it was still amazing.” Galina smiled and snuggled her head just under his chin as he pulled the thin sheet over the both of them. 

“You are quite beautiful when you are pinned up against a dresser.”

Galina both laughed and blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck again. “And you’re sexy when you’re the one who’s pinning me.”

Without much reaction other than a smile, Arkved reached over, snuffed out the candle on the nightstand with his thumb and forefinger, before settling down with Galina already having fallen fast asleep on his chest.


End file.
